Listen to my Bloody Roar
by double bullet shotgun
Summary: Atrapado... Él se encontraba atapado en la imaginación de una niña de 5 años, o eso era lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo se adaptaría el monstruo a su nueva situación?, siendo él tan violento como es y siendo ellos tan pacíficos y perdonadores nada pordía salir mal, ¿cierto? My little Pony: Friendship is Magic x Bloody Roar II


**ATENCIÓN: ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, ES DE UNA AMIGA ARGENTINA QUE CONOCÍ EN CHAT ROULETTE (CUANDO TRATABA DE ENCONTRAR AL RUBIUS), ELLA ME PIDIÓ QUE LA EDITARA (A PESAR DE QUE APESTO COMO EDITOR) Y LA PUBLICARA AQUÍ YA QUE A ELLA LE DA ALGO DE VERGUENZA ADMITIR QUE LE GUSTA LA SERIE.**

* * *

Él no lo sabía, ¿como había ocurrido? y más importante ¿por qué justamente a él?

* * *

Era una noche lluviosa en la ciudad de Canterlot, los guardias pegaso ya la habían tenido prevista desde hace unas semanas, una de las más fuertes se decía que era. Las nubes oscuras rocíaban a la gran ciudad, era el mejor día para quedarse en casa y beber un té caliente o leer un libro junto a la fogata; pero para los pegasos que aún seguían acomodando dichas nubes era un total suplicio.

Sólo quedaban 2 guardias de la noche pegaso, estos se caracterizaban por sus alas de murciélago. El hecho de tener que estar aún bajo la torrencial lluvia los molestaba mucho, pero tenían órdenes y debían cumplirlas a como de lugar, no podían decepcionar a la princesa Luna.

''¡Oye Night Shade, deja de ser tan perezosa y cubre ese espacio de allí para que podamos irnos!''

''¡Ugh!'' Gruñó la mencionada. ''¡Está bien!''

La mencionada era una pegaso de la noche de un color gris algo oscuro, su melena era de un color cobalto algo claro y era algo corta. Sus ojos eran amarillos, sus pupílas tenían la misma forma que la de un gato al igual que todos los ponys de la noche y su Cutie Mark eran 3 murciélagos. La susodicha voló hasta una parte específica de la gran cumulación de nubes en donde se encontraba un pequeño agujero entre 2 nubes juntas; ella simplemente estiró las nubes para cubrir el hoyo.

''¡Ya está listo capitán!'' Informó la pegas nocturna a su superior.

''Buen trabajo soldado Shade, regresemos al castillo para cubrirnos de la lluvia.'' Respondió este.

''¡Si señor!''

Aunque no lo aparentaran, ambos eran grandes amigos, el capitán de la guardia nocturna era amigo del padre de Night Shade; fueron su padre y él quien la entrenaron para que realice su sueño de ser guardia bajo el mando de la princesa Celestia, pero dado a que la princesa de la noche retornó reformada del exilio, los ponys de la noche tuvieron que mudar tropas y quedarse con la princesa Luna... cosa que los hacía muy felices, ahora servían a la noche, tal y como debería ser.

Ambos volaban lado a lado hacia el castillo de las princesas muy concentrados en no ser golpeados por un rayo, pero el capitán de la guardia nocturna rompió ese silencio.

''Bueno... los demás guardias y yo nos reuniremos para hacer una fogata, comer algunos malvadiscos y contar historias de miedo ¿te gustaría venir?''

''¿Bromeas?, ¡ya me habían invitado hace una semana!'' Dijo ella animosamente.

Ambos estallaron en risas, desde que la princesa de la noche regresó a gobernar Equestria junto con su hermana las cosas habían ido mucho mejor para los guardias nocturnos, les era muy fastidioso mantenerse despiertos en el día, ahora en el manto oscuro de la noche ellos se sentían más animados y deseossos de progeter a su princesa.

''Esta bien.'' Dijo el capitán dejando poco a poco de reír. ''Haremos un pequeño reconocimiento y luego iremos a hacer la fogata, espero que trajeras tus malvadiscos.''

''¡¿Qué?!'' Gritó la pegaso nocturna alterada. ''¡Pensé que usaríamos los malvadiscos de la cocina! ¿¡ahora como encontraré una tienda abierta a estas horas de la noche!?''

El capitán miró al cielo algo pensativo mientras tocaba su barbilla con su pezuña derecha. ''La tienda de el viejo Pit siempre está abierta hasta altas horas de la noche.'' Dijo el capitán ''Si te apresuras tal véz puedas conseguir unos cuantos.''

''¡Oh, muchas gracias Luna!'' Dijo la pegaso nocturna aliviada. ''Ya lo alcanzo capitán.''

La pegaso nocturna emprendió vuelo a dicha tienda, el capitán sólo se dispuso a reir un poco al verla tan apresurada por unos simples malvadiscos. Night Shade volaba a toda velocidad sintiendo las gotas de lluvia caer abundantemente en su cuerpo como si de una ducha se tratase, a ella no le molestaba mucho la lluvia, lo que le molestaba era que tendria que pedir prestado el secador de cabello de uno de sus amigos guardias.

La pegaso nocturna se encontraba a pocas calles de llegar a la tienda del viejo pit, una sonrisa surcó su rostro al ver una pequeña casa con las luces aún encendidas. Ya casi a unos cuantos metros de llegar a su destino ella empezó a bajar lentamente para no resbalar con el piso mojado. Cuando ella ya se encontraba en el suelo y a unos 10 metros de la tienda fue entonces que decidió caminar.

_*¡Ha ha ha ha! ¡gané! ¡la victora es mía!*_

''¿Eh?'' La pegaso miró a ambos lados de la calle, ella casi podría jurar que escuchó una voz. Al no ver una simple alma vagando por allí, ella decidió ignorarla y seguir su camino hacia la tienda, tal véz sólo era su imaginación jugándole una broma.

_*¡Por supuesto! ¡yo nunca pierdo!, no se como alguien como tu pudo hacerme dudar.*_

Ella paró en seco, esta vez la voz sonaba mucho más fuerte y clara. Volviendo a mirar a ambos lados de la calle ella no pudo encontrar su origen, ella sólo sabía que estaba muy cerca y a la vez muy lejos.

_*¡Yo soy ********! ¡yo peleo por justicia para los Zoantropos! ¡no tengo igual! ¡yo núnca podría ser el clon de un debilucho como tú!*_

La voz se econtraba gritando a todo pulmón en la cabeza de Night Shade, esto le provocaba una gran jaqueca. Ella quería gritarle a la voz que se mostrara y que deje de gritar pero por alguna razón no podía moverse ni decir una sóla palabra, lo único que podía hacer era esperar que la voz se callase.

_*Eres poderoso...* _Esta era otra voz, algo más calmada, a diferencia de la otra esta no le dolía tanto el escucharla. _*Casi te envidio, ya que tu has logrado lo que yo no. Te has purgado completamente de las cosas que son mi debilidad... las dolorosas memorias y el aborrecimiento que tengo hacia la sangre de Zoantropo que corre por mis venas.*_

_*¡Te mataré!* _Esta era la voz que la pegaso nocturna primeramente escuchó. _*¡No hay necesidad de 2 como yo en este mundo!*_

_*Has lo que te plazca* _Dijo la segunda voz con un tono de derrota en ella. _*Ese sería un buen final para una vida maldecida como la mía.*_

Pararon. Las voces en la cabeza de la guardia real pararon, ella se quedó estática pensando en todo lo que había escuchado; la primera voz se escuchaba un poco más grave que la segunda, por la espeluznante risa que soltó ella pudo deducir que no se trataba de alguien con buenas intenciones. La segunda era más calmada, casi parecida a la primera pero con un aire más heroico; lo único que ella pudo pensar era que, esta vez, los chicos malos habían ganado, pero aún habían muchas preguntas en su cabeza. ¿por qué escuchó esas voces? ¿por qué la muerte no le era imortante a la segunda voz?, fue entonces cuando las palabras de la primera voz resonaron en su mente una vez más: _'¡Yo nunca podría ser el clon de un deblucho como tú!_

Su única deducción ahora era que la primera voz era el clon de la segunda... ¿habían clonado al héroe para que ambos se destruyeran entre sí?

''¡Señorita!'' Una voz sacó a Night Shade de sus pensamientos, esta pudo ver a un viejo pony de tierra de color gris, melena blanca y de físico algo decaído por los años en el pórtico de una cabaña, esa era la tienda del viejo pit, una humilde cabaña rodeada de lujosos edificios. ''¡Debería refugiarse de la lluvia o pescará un resfrío!''

Ella solo sonrió ampliamente al ver al viejo pit aún despierto, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para comprar los malvadiscos para la fogata de esta noche.

''¡Oiga viejo Pit!'' Night Shade gritó dado al ruido de la lluvia torrencial que caía. ''¿¡Aún está abierta su tienda!?''

''¡Si!'' Respondió este ''¡Pero mejor séquese antes de comprar, señorita! ¡voy a entrar a traerle una toalla!''

''¡Muchas gracias!''

Una vez que el viejo pony de tierra entró de vuelta a su tienda por la toalla para Night Shade, esta trotó felizmente hacia el pórtico, al llegar allí sacudió su cuerpo fuertemente para quitarse la mayoría de agua que tenía en su pelaje. Ella se sentó a esperar al viejo Pit con la toalla, al no tener nada que hacer hasta que eso suceda ella empezó a mirar los alrededores; la lluvia caía fuertemente en los techos de los elegantes edificios y casas de los acaudalados de Canterlot, el agua empezaba a empozarse en el suelo, que bueno que Canterlot tiene un sistema de desague que ayuda en situaciones de lluvia torrencial, de otro modo la ciudad quedaría totalmente inundada.

Ella caminó a la parte derecha del pórtico, cerca de allí se encontraba un gran arbusto de bayas plantado a un lado de la casa, era tan grande que tenía casi la mitad del tamaño del pórtico. Muchos sabían que las bayas del arbusto del viejo Pit tenían un sabor muy dulce y que algunos habitantes de Canterlot le rogaban que les regalara unas cuantas semillas del arbusto para que ellos puedan tenerlo en su jardín, incluso le ofrecieron bastas cantidades de dinero, pero él simplemente se negaba a compartirlas con las demás.

Fue entonces cuando Night Shade tomó unas 3 bayas del arbusto, el vejo Pit no se daría cuenta.. ¿cierto?. Ella las devoró de un solo bocado, los jugos de estas eran tan abundantes que, al masticarlas, el jugo calló al suelo de la calle a los pies del arbusto; obviamente ella le restó importancia ya que la lluvia pronto limpiaría la evdencia y así era. La lluvia empezaba a llevarse el líquido rojo que cayó a los pies del arbusto río abajo...si, todo estaba solucionado... o eso es lo que ella pensaba.

Pronto, la pequeña cantidad del líquido que estaba siendo arrastrado por la lluvia empezaba a aumentar considerablemente, parecía que mágicamente el arbusto empezaba a botar jugo... no, eso no podía ser posible ¿o sí?, ¿acaso era esa la razón por la cuál el viejo Pit no quería compartir más sus bayas?. Siendo presa del pánico ella saltó del pórtico a los pies del arbusto, ella empezó a mover las hojas para poder ver el tallo de este ya que parecía que de allí provenía la masiva cantidad de jugo.

Ella se sorprendió al ver que el extraño líquido rojo escurría de más allá del tallo, detrás de este para ser más precisos. Sin dudarlo un solo instante ella se dispuso a rodear el arbusto para ver el origen del extraño líquido fluyendo... la respuesta la dejó perpleja.

''Oh... por.. ¡LUNA!'' Gritó Night Shade a todo pulmón.

''¡Señorita!'' Llamó el viejo pit a la pegaso nocturna. ''¡vuelva aquí por favor o se va a resfriar!''

Nigh Shande por fin pudo salr de su estupefacción y posó su mirada en el viejo pit. ''¡Señor, debemos buscar ayuda! ¡y rápido!''

* * *

Niebla... toda su visión estaba casi consumida por la espantosa niebla, él no sabía donde se encontraba y mucho menos le importaba, el sabía que todo había acabado para él. Mientras más tiempo pasaba cabizbajo, más sentía que su derrota fue patética... alguien como él que era un total fracaso en la vida no tenía ni el simple derecho de haber existido, él sólo era unailusión y nada más.

Él cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los extraños apéndices que tenía al final de cada brazo formando un puño en cada uno. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en una particular escena._  
_

Él se encontraba en una estructura de metal, decenas de cápsulas de líquido verde albergando cuerpos de muchas de sus víctmas en los que ahora se realizaban experimentos. Al escanear el área, él pudo divisar a alguien, una entidad flacucha con una sonrisa amplia, cabello estilo punk de color verde y algunos piercings; él también vió que alguien igual a él caminaba hacia dicha persona... esto era uno de sus recuerdos.

*_Bazusima* _Dijo su otro yo. *_últimamente has estado actuando como si hubieras olvidado tu lugar. ¿Que diablos crees estás haciendo?*_

_*Experimentos* _Contestó este. _*Muchos esperimentos. ¡Usted me trae tantos zoantropos de prueba que tengo demasiados experimentos aún en la lista, mi querido líder!*_

_*¡No actúes de esa forma conmigo!* _Su otro yo grito _*¿Acaso intentas enojarme? ¡dime que és lo que estás haciendo aquí!*_

_*...*_

_*No estarás haciendo a los soldados experimentales leales sólo a tí ¿cierto?*_

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro del llamado Bazusima _*Vamos a ver... ¿que debería hacer después?... ¡oh! ¿que tal el hacer clones, mi glorioso maestro?_

_*¿Qué?* _Preguntó su otro yo algo indignado y confundido.

_*¿No te agrada mi idea, su majestad?* _Dijo el burlonamente _*Supongo que no, después de todo, ¡tú siendo uno podría parecerte algo redundante HA HA HA HA!*_

Su otro yo se encontraba al límite de la ira, él lo apuntó con su dedo índice antes de decir: _*Genio o no, ¡una palabra más y te destrozaré miembro a miembro!*_

_*¡Cierra la boca cretino!* _Gritó Bazusima enojándose por el comportamiento de su _maestro_ _*Dejame refrescar tu memoria... ¡No eres nada más que una marioneta que yo cree! así que reconoce tu lugar y has parar toda esa auto-adulación ir a tu cabeza*_

_*¡D-deja de bromear!* _Respondió su otro yo algo atemorizado.

_*¡Yo nunca bromeo!, de hecho, tengo una pequeña historia que tu querrás escuchar.* _Bazusima recuperó su amplia sonrisa macábra. _*Había una vez, una corporación oscura llamada Tylon, ellos tenían de empleado a un asesino llamado ****. Entonces, un genio llamado Bazusima tomó una célula de ****, dijo las palabras mágicas y... ¡Voilá!, el líder del frente de lberación Zoantropo nació. ¡Eres un clon de ese individuo! ¡métete eso en la cabeza de una vez!*_

Todo se desvaneció como humo, ese fue el recuerdo que más le disgustaba, el enterarse que él no era nada.

Él se encontraba ahora sobre un acantilado, casi al filo de este, él individuo miró a las profundidades del acantlado sólo para ver nfinita oscuridad... ¿es allí donde debería ir ahora que su vida perdió todo sentido? ¿era ese el infierno que le aguardaba por sus crímenes?, sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Él movió su pie izquierdo hacia adelante para poder arrojarse a la oscuridad y aceptar su inevitable destino... pero una voz hizo que parara en seco.

_''Clon...''_

''¿Eh?'' El individuo dio media vuelta rápidamente solo para poder encarar a un camaleón de su misma altura.

_''¿Cómo se encuentra mi creación hoy?''_

''¡Bazusima!'' Gritó el individuo, este luego adquirió una posición más relajada antes de contestar. ''Parece que no tuviste suficiente con nuestra pequeña pelea, je, aunque no tengo idea si yo pateandote el trasero se le podría llamar pelea.'' Dijo burlonamente.

_''Clon, sólo eres un clon inservible.''_ Dijo el camaleón _''Pude haber hecho cientos como tú, no eres especial.''_

''Hmp, ¡veámos que opinas cuando te arranque esa sonrisa de tu escamoso rostro!''

El individuo trató de golpear el rostro del camaleón con su palma derecha, pero este sólo lo atravesó como si de un fantasma se tratase, enojado, el indvduo mandó ráfaga tras ráfaga de golpes en contra del camaleón con el mismo resultado.

''¡Que diablos sucede!'' Gritó él mientras aún trataba de golpear al camaleón.

_''Inútil clon.'' _Dijo Bazusima tomando la muñeca derecha del individuo con una de sus garras bloqueando así su intento de golperlo en el rostro _''Debí haberte lavado el cerebro como a mis otras creaciones.'' _El individuo trató de zafarse del agarre del camaleón pero lamentablemente le era imposible superar su fuerza. Luego trató de safarze dándole un patada alta con su pierna izquierda, pero al tratar de moverla se dió cuenta que algo lo sostenía, el bajó la mirada para poder ver con horror que 4 garras de camaleón que salían del suelo del risco sostenían cada pierna evitando que siga moviéndose.

''¡Maldición!'' Gritó tratando de zafarse.

_''Eres obsoleto, pero descuida...'' _Pronto, ambos dejaron de estar sobre aquel acantilado para descubrir que ahora se encontraban en un páramo blanco rodeado de cientos de otros camaleones parecidos a bazusima. _''**Pronto me desharé de tu miseria... estúpida copia**'' _Dijeron todos los camaleones al unísono.

Él individuo se encontraba aterrado, no podía huir dado a las garras de camaleón aún sosteniendo sus perna y estar rodeado de cientos de otros camaleones se lo impedía. Ellos empezaron a acercarce a él, parecía que querían sofocar al indviduo. ''¡B-basta!'' Gritó un poco pero los camaleones no paraban, casi parecía que se iba a asfixiar en un mar de ellos. ''¡D-dije basta!'' Pero aún así no era suficiente, no importara cuanto gritara, ellos no pararía... **_''¡YA BASTA!''_**

En ese preciso instante en el que gritó, una fuerte luz proveniente del cielo desintegro a todos los camaleones permitiéndole al individuo respirar de nuevo. Este se sentó para poder recobrar el aliento mientras se preguntaba que demonios había hecho que esa pesadilla se detuviera, por suerte para él, no tuvo que preguntárselo pr mucho tiempo.

De los cielos, bajó una entidad oscura, grandes alas, cuerno y el símbolo de una luna en el periodo de cuarto creciente. Aquella entidad aterrizó con mucha gracia justo enfrente del individuo, este sólo se dispuso a levantarse y mirar atónito a aquella entidad a sus ojos Turquesa; la entidad mantenía una expresión neutral ante el individuo, ella ya se esperaba esto, ver a alguien tan diferente podría causarte un gran shock, ella veía como tenía la boca media abierta, aunque esto le cusara algo de gracia, debía calmar al individuo, de seguro debe de estar muy asusta-

''Je... je je je.''

La entidad levantó una ceja, acaso el individuo se estaba...

''Je je je... je.. je... ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!'' Él individuo empezó a reirse, esa no era una risa por el shock, era porque algo le parecía muy gracioso y él se estaba burlándo de ese algo.

''Ehm... podrías decirme que es tan gra-''

''¡Demonios!'' Exclamó el individuo aún riendo exaltando un poco a la entidad ''¡Esa debe ser la transformación más afeminada que he visto en m vida! ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!''

''¿T-transformación?'' Preguntó la entidad.

Poco a poco, el individuo dejaba de reír al ver el rostro confundido de la entidad, pero más lo hizo al escuchar que preguntaba acerca de la transformación. ''Exacto, porque eres una Zoantropo ¿cierto?'' Era obvio que su voz era femenina.

''Hmm.. no que yo recuerde'' Respondió la entidad ''¿qué es un Zoantropo exactamente?''

''Hmp, ¿y crees que te lo voy a decir?'' Respondió el individuo tajantemente ''Si no sabes de que hablo entonces puedes ir a comer heno a tu establo, no soy ningún profesor.''

La entidad mantenía su expresión serena aún con los insultos del individuo, ella sólo se dspuso a suspirar para luego hacer brillar su cuerno con un aura color cobalto; el individuo miraba con curiosidad el cuerno de la entidad, ¿que estaba haciendo?, lamentablemente la respuesta llegaría a él muy pronto.

El cuerno de la entidad dejó de brillar y mostró una pequeña sonrisa inocente. ''Zoantropos: criaturas poseedoras de una fuerza animal e intelecto humano.'' Dijo la entidad sorprediendo al individuo.

''¿P-pero como lo supiste?, pensé que no sabías nada.''

''Tuve que leer algunos de tus recuerdos para entenderte mejor.'' Respondió la entidad.

Eso era algo que odiaba con todo su ser, que alguien se metiera en su mente. Él empezó a temblar, no por miedo si no por la ira, el apretó sus puños al punto de hacerlos sangrar y miró a la entidad a los ojos haciéndole saber que estaba furioso. ''Núnca... ¡te metas en mi mente!'' Exclamó

La entidad aún se mantenía serena, cosa que enojaba más al individuo ''Lo lamento, no fue mi intención violar su privacidad señor Sh-''

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el individuo lanzó un golpe rápdamente a la entidad antes de que pudiera decir su nombre, lamentablemente para él, ella lo esquivo. Él continuaba tratando de golpear a la entidad mientras esta sólo se desponía esquivar cada golpe que era dirigdo hacia ella.

''Por favor, no hay necesidad de ponernos violentos señor Sh-''

Todo pasó muy rápido, hasta ella se había quedado perpleja por lo que había sucedido. Parecía que el individuo se dispondría a darle una patada giratoria a la entidad, ella viendo lo que iba a ocurrir ya tenía planeado como esquivarla, pero para su sorpresa, el individuo saltó 3 metros en el aire, dió un giro hacia adelante y aterrizó con un split golpeándo así la cabeza de la entidad con su talón. Aunque la princesa no había caído al suelo, la fuerza del golpe fue tal que la dejó aturdida, cabizbaja y con las piernas algo separadas; el indivduo no gastó ni un segundo y juntó sus piernas rápidamente para levantarse, lamentablemente para la entidad, el individuo usó el impulso de sus piernas al levantarse para darle un potente gancho a la mandíbula con su apéndice derecho mientras levantaba su pierna derecha, pero eso no era todo.

Aprovenchando que el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para levantar a la entidad cuadrúpeda en sus patas traseras, el individuo bajó su puño al mismo timepo que traía su pie derecho al frente pisando el suelo fuertemente para ser envuelto en una electricidad que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, al irse aquella electricidad, el individuo se dispuso a darle cientos de golpes en el estómago a la entidad a una velocidad increíble, al terminar de golpear su estómago, el individuo se preparó para su ataque final.

_*CHIN*_

Un extraño sonido se hizo presente al momento que el individuo se preparaba para darle el golpe final. Él golpeó el pecho de la entidad provocando que esta salera volando varios metros lejos de él, cuando la entidad tocó el suelo, esta rodó un poco aún por la fuerza del impacto para luego quedar recostada en el suelo mientras se encontraba inconsciente.

''¡JA JA JA JA! ¡Eso es lo que te ganas por jugar con mi mente, maldito caballo estúpido!''

''Eso no fue nada amable.''

El individuo rápidamente se dió vuelta para encarar a la entidad que se encontraba detrás de él, ella estaba completamente intacta ncluso después del tal abismal castigo que recibió su cuerpo.

''No... ¡es imposible!'' El individuo trató de golpear a la entidad pero esta vez sus golpes sólo la atravesaban.

''Debes calmarte'' Dijo ella. ''No puedes hacerme daño aquí.''

El individuo paró, pero no se relajó ni por un segundo. ''¿Aquí?'' Preguntó él ''¡¿Donde diablos estamos?! ¡¿quién eres tú?!''

''Deberás disculpar mi anterior comportamiento'' Dijo la entidad ''Puedo entender que te enojara mucho que violara unos cuantos recuerdos tuyos; creí que así podría ganarme un poco tu confianza... lo siento.''

''No contestaste mis preguntas.'' Dijo él.

La entidad mostró una pequeña y sincera sonrisa. ''Estamos en una realidad completamente a tu voluntad, tu mundo de sueños para ser más precisos.''

''¿Un sueño?'' Preguntó ''¿Quieres decir que estoy soñando? ¿acaso nada de esto o tu son reales?''

''Si y no.''

''¿Eh?''

''Escucha, este es un sueño, si, pero yo sí existo.'' Respondió la entidad ''Soy la encargada de cuidar los sueños de todos mis pequeños ponys y me vi tentada a conocerte luego de que alivié tu pesadilla.''

''¿Tus pequeños ponys?, ¿eres madre?''

La entidad soltó una pequeña risilla antes de disponerse a contestar. ''No, me refería a mis sub-''

''No me interesa'' Dijo el individuo ''Si eres una entidad que puede meterse en los sueños de los demás, entonces tendré que pedirte amablemente que no lo hagas más o te arrancaré el corazón.''

La entidad volvió a reir en voz baja una vez más. ''Muy bien, ¿pero podrías decirme tu nombre antes de despertarte?''

''Se que lo sabes, estuviste a punto de decirlo dos veces.'' Respondió el individuo.

''Si, pero pensé que unas presentaciones podrían ayudarnos a romper el hielo.''

''...''

Al ver que el individuo se negaba a hablar, ella se dspuso a dar el primer paso, ella llevó su pezuña izquierda a su pecho para empezar. ''Mi nombre es Luna, y me encargo de proteger los sueños de mis pequeños ponys.'' Ella apuntó esa misma pezuña al individuo. ''¿Y tu eres?''

''...'' El ndividuo sólo se cruzó de brazos para hacerle saber a la entidad que no quería nada que ver con ella.

''Mientras más rápido me contestes, más pronto podrás despertar.'' Dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro, ella observó como el individuo dejaba de cruzar sus brazos mientras soltaba un pequeño bufido haciendo saber que había perdido, la entidad se presentó una vez más para darle algo de confianza al individuo. ''Soy Luna, princesa de los sueños.''

Teniendo en cuenta como este individuo era, a ella le pareció lo mejor no contarle acerca de que era de la realeza, su actitud decía que no le agradaría ese hecho en lo absoluto. Luna se dispuso a obervar como el individuo apretaba sus manos, siendo ese el nombre que escuchó en los recuerdos del individuo acerca de esos péndices, para luego ver que su mirada hacia ella se había suavizado un poco.

Este indivduo era muy diferente a lo que cualquier otro haya visto, él era un bípedo de aproximadamente 1 metro y 80 cm., siendo así un poco más grande que ella. Él llevaba unos pantalones Budokan color negro, Slippers especiales para Kung Fu y una chaqueta especial para este arte marcial de color lila oscuro con una franja amarilla para cada hombro rodeando la intersección de este con cada brazo correspondiente, otras franjas amarillas que iban desde cada axila hasta la cadera, una gruesa franja roja vertical en la cual se encontraban 2 franjas amarillas que iban desde el cuello hasta el final de la prenda; la chaqueta tenía un extraño símbolo en la espalda que parecía un medallón rojo con bordes dorados con la imagen de un raro reloj también en dorado y una cinta color rojo que apretaba su chaqueta a su cintura. Él tenía también guantes blancos sin dedos y su cabello con una cola de caballo sostenido por 2 anillos rojos con bordes dorados que se encontraban juntos.

Pero su rasgo más característico eran su cabello púrpura oscuro, casi dando para negro y sus ojos rojos. ese tipo de ojos eran normales en sus pequeños ponys, pero los de él eran diferente, la pupila y la iris eran de un mismo color rojo casi fosforescente, dándole así una apariencia malvada.

''Shenlong... The Tiger.'' Respondó el individuo.

Luna cambió su sonrisa por una cara pensativa, ella hizo brillar su cuerno una vez más mientras observaba a su nuevo 'amigo'. ''Hmm... los pantalones y los zapatos se van, puedo admitir la chaqueta y tu cabello.''

''¿Eh?'' Dijo Shenlong confundido.

''Tus ojos serían un problema'' Dijo la princesa de los sueños. ''Pero no creo que te guste que los cambie.'' La princesa siguió observándolo detalladamente hasta que recuperó su sonrisa, ahora todo el brillo de su cuerno se mantenía en la punta de este. ''Bueno, antes de empezar quiero decirte que sólo yo y una yegua llamada Night Shade sabemos lo que en realidad eres, así que sólo tendría que borrar la memoria de aquellos otros que te hayan visto así, te pido por favor que no rebeles que eres un humano a los demás.''

''¿De que demonios estás hablando?'' Preguntó el individuo impacientemente.

''Bueno, ahora que todo ya está decidido'' Dijo Luna ''Comencemos''.

''¿Comenzar qu-''

Shenlong no pudo terminar la oración ya que un rayo proveniente del cuerno de la princesa Luna lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho tán rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; él cayó de rodillas para luego caer completamente sobre su estómago al suelo, su vista se hacia borroza, lo único que pudo ver fue a Luna acercarse a él y bajar la cabeza para poder decirle en el oído: ''Bienvenido a Equestria.''

Él Zoantropo empezóa perder la conciencia, pero él no se iría sin un último regalo, él usó las fuerzas que le quedaban para golpear la naríz de la Alicornio, un sonrisa surcó su rostro al ver que ella sostenía su nariz con su pezuña derecha y que algo de sangre se derramaba. Luego, el quedó inconciente.

* * *

**BUENO, ESA FUE LA VERSIÓN EDITADA POR MÍ. **

Si le dejan un comentario pidiéndole que siga de verdad la ayudarían mucho.

**AQUÍ LES DEJO LA ORIGNIAL ESCRITA POR ELLA.**

* * *

Una noche oscura y lluviosa en Canterlot, Nigh Shade y su captán estaban conversando en la luvia

Capitán: Oye Nigh Shade no reuniremos a una fogata mas tarde te gustaría venir?

Night Shade: ¡Claro y podemos llevar marshmellows para comer que rico!

Nigh sahde era una pony vampiro de color gris, ojos como de gato y melena azul algo obscuro.

Night Shade: Mejor me voya comprar los masrhmellows y que vas a hacer vos?

Capitán: Ire a chequear la zona cuidate!

Night Shade: Tu también!

Nigh shade se fue a la tienda del viejo pit ya que era el unico que atendia tan tarde. Ella llego a la puerta y camino pero se encontro con un charco de sangre que venia de un abusto, ella fue allí y vio una especie de mono con pelo en la cabeza con ropas raras ella vio que estaba herido asi que lo cargo en su espalda asia el hospital.

**Sueño de Shenlong:**

Shenlong: donde estoy

?: ¡Te voy a matar clon!

Shenlong volteo y miro a Bazusima que lo iba a tacar el grito pero una luz desvaneco a Bazusima

Princesa Luna: No temas ya lo borre

Shenlong: quien eres?

Princesa Luna: Soy alguien que cuida los sueños de los demas

Dijo ella mientras se mostraba

Shenlong: JAJAJAJA te ves bien afeminado jajajaja que mal Zoantropo

Prncesa Luna: No soy un Zonatropo soy una alicornio

Shenlong: donde estoy?

Princesa LuNA: ESTAS soñando y vine a cuidar de tu pesadilla

Shenlong: Gracias pero ahora como me despierto?

Princesa Luna: Te voya despertar pero necesitare cambiarte

Shenlong: Que?

La princesa luna le diapro con un rayo y este se desmayo

Princesa Luna: Bienvenido a Equestria

Dijo ella sonriendo

* * *

**COMO VERAN LE AGREGUE CIERTAS COSAS Y PUSE UNA PEQUEÑA RIÑA PARA QUE LA ACTITUD DE SHENLONG SEA MAS REALISTA AL VIDEO JUEGO.**

Eso es todo, me despido sin más. :D

**PD: A los que no hayan jugado Bloody Roar II o no recuerden la apariencia de Shenlong les invito a Buscar en google: Shenlon the Tiger Bloody Roar II, hay imágenes y videos. En el caso de las imágenes, por favor céntrense en aquellas donde está más joven y no tiene la chaqueta abierta.**


End file.
